Où celles ci
by La Vie en Vert
Summary: Riza no llega el dia de hoy a trabajar. Qué ocurrirá en el cuartel durante su ausencia? y especialmente.. que ocurrira con Roy? Roy x Riza


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist desafortunadamente no me pertenecen ;; y son originales de Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme. 

Incluí una palabrillas en el fic, ke supongo ke ya todos sabrán, pero por si acaso:

Chuui: Teniente

Taisa: Coronel

Y creo ke seria solo eso por ahora.

**:Roy:**

Finalmente lo conseguí, por primera vez en tantos años, he logrado llegar mas temprano de lo habitual al cuartel.

El por qué? No voy a mentir, porque en realidad, ni yo mismo lo sé.

Aún así, me adentro a paso lento hacia el ancho pasillo, que sin lugar a dudas me llevara directo a mi oficina. El lugar esta completamente ajeno de vida, en contraste a los otros días, en los cuales, llego un "poco" pasada la hora.

Ya he llegado a la puerta de la oficina. Mi cuerpo como un acto reflejo se posa frente al despacho. Observo con curiosidad nuevamente el ancho de los pasillos para ver siquiera una alma viviente, (aparte del portero, obvio) transitando en este inmenso edificio, pero... no veo a nadie. Ni siquiera haz llegado tú, lo cual me dice que realmente he llegado demasiado temprano el día de hoy.

Inmiscuyo mi mano en el bolsillo derecho en busca de la llave de la cerradura; pero... no las encuentro. Solo siento papeles, la punta de un lápiz y otros cachivaches, pero la endemoniada llave no esta. Estaba seguro de haberlas guardado ahí, pero ya que...

Dudo que se encuentren en el bolsillo izquierdo; desde pequeño tengo una extraña manía de no guardar nada en este bolsillo y mis sospechas son acertadas al meter mi mano en él y no encontrar absolutamente nada. Tal parece que las he dejado en casa.

Genial! Ahora tendré que quedarme como un perdedor a esperar que llegues tú, o Havoc, que son los dos que tienen copias de la llave.

De seguro quien primero llegara serás tú y me darás una reprimenda, por ser un olvidadizo de primera y andar pensando quién sabe que cosas.

Suspiro. Ahora no me queda mas que quedarme de pie y recargarme contra la puerta, como un completísimo perdedor, en tu espera. Parece que ya comencé mal el día.

Tan solo fueron necesarios pocos minutos para que el edificio, que antes yacía vacío, comenzara a llenarse de militares y con ellos risas, murmullos y una que otra mirada burlona que me es dirigida por estar aquí, como una estatua custodiando la puerta. Ya me estoy comenzando a exasperar ¿por qué diablos tú aún no llegas? De los demás, no me extraña. Pero de ti? Será; que hoy hemos intercambiado papeles, y fuiste tu, quien hoy se ha quedado dormida, en los brazos de Morfeo? La sola idea me parece ridícula, siempre haz sido una militar distinguida, rígida y por sobre todas las cosas, muy responsable. Estoy seguro que no te permitirías llegar tarde a una reunión o al trabajo; Va en contra de tus principios. Realmente eres una mujer de admirar.

Inconscientemente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios, por fugaces segundos, más la borro enseguida cuando siento una presencia frente a mí y un ligero carraspeo. Desvío mi mirada hacia el intruso que interrumpió mis pensamientos, y veo a Havoc de pie frente a mí, a pocos metros, quien me mira con una expresión un tanto... extraña?. Arqueo una ceja y él por su parte frunce el ceño en una infantil expresión, para después sonreír y romper el hielo, que inconscientemente se había creado entre nosotros. Probablemente se comporte así, porque en toda su vida yo jamás había llegado antes que él.

-Emm... Buenos días, Taisa- haciendo el ya conocido saludo militar.

-Buenos días Havoc Chuui- imito el saludo, por cortesía; no, correción, hipocresía.-olvide las llaves en mi casa y..

-Y la teniente Hawkeye? –me interrumpe-Aun no ha llegado? - tal parece que a él igual le extraña que aún no estés aquí.

-No- digo secamente.

-Mmm... que extraño. Tendré que abrir la oficina yo... **no**?- esto ultimo lo enfatiza con un dejo de molestia al notar que yo aún permanezco estático en el sitio.

Recién cuando mi cerebro procesa las palabras de Havoc, me limito a asentir y hacerme a un lado. Tal parece que aún ando dormido.

Antes de entrar hacia la oficina, (que ya ha sido abierta por el teniente), dirijo mi mirada de soslayo hacia el pasillo, y veo a lo lejos a Fury, Farman y a Breda. Pero... ni rastro hay de ti.

Ya me estas preocupando, y no solo exclusivamente a mí, sino que a todos en el despacho. Ya van a ser las diez de la mañana. Si te hubiese ocurrido algo ya hubieses avisado ¿yo lo sabría cierto, sin embargo, no ha sonado el teléfono ni por si acaso. Y esto ya me esta poniendo de malas, MUY de malas. Como mínimo deberías llamar y justificar tu falta.

La voz de Breda interrumpe mis cavilaciones.

-Disculpe Taisa, pero ¿sabe usted que le ha ocurrido a la teniente Hawkeye?-pregunta tonta, que, en cierta manera, hace que se me acabe la poca y nula paciencia que tenía.

-¿¡ No crees que si lo supiera ya les hubiera avisado! Ahh!-estallo cual olla a presión. Todos me miran asombrados.

-Ah... sí- noto como traga saliva con dificultad- disculpe mi interrupción, Taisa-dice un muy asustadizo Breda.

Ruedo los ojos en un gesto de hastío, lo cual les indica a todos los de la oficina que hoy, lo mejor será que no me hablen, sino quieren ser una víctima más de mi terrible mal humor como Breda, quien, en realidad, a mi personal juicio se lo merecía, por preguntar incoherencias.

Silencio. Silencio sepulcral que se extendió durante toda la mañana en la oficina, y que en cierto modo, les agradezco que se hayan quedado así, para poder calmar mis alterados nervios. Parece que mi mal humor, tiene mas efecto y acate en ellos, que mis propias ordenes.

En realidad cuando me pongo así, ni yo mismo me soporto, y menos ellos, que hasta parece que incluso les llego a dar miedo. Pero es mejor así.

Veo la hora por millonésima vez en esta mañana. El reloj da cuenta que ya son las doce cincuenta y algo más; Minutos demás, que en estos momentos no me molestare en identificar.

Mi mirada ahora se desvía hacia tu escritorio. Impecable. Tan ordenado como tu.

Y como último, poso mi vista hacia el teléfono, que esta situado a la derecha de mi escritorio, el cual, me quedo mirando fijamente para ver si siquiera te excusas por tu falta de hoy. Y así permanezco varios minutos observando el funicular. Pero- para mi no sorpresa-, el teléfono no suena.

Suspiro apesumbrado. Y dirijo mi mirada hacia el papeleo de encima del escritorio. Tal parece que hoy no rendí como debiera ser. Mejor dicho, no hice absolutamente nada. Definitivamente firmar este papeleo es un trabajo de lo mas pesado, y en estos momentos no estoy para eso. Mejor esperare a que llegues y dejare que tú los firmes por mí. O como mínimo esperare, para ver frente a mí el cañón de tu arma, y tu fiera y dura mirada, que me obligara a dejar a un lado mi pereza.

Mmm?; Por qué todos se ponen de pie, y hacen un ademán de querer... retirarse? Ahh... si, ya es hora del almuerzo. Los imito y me pongo de pie. Comienzo abandonar a paso lento la oficina, no sin antes voltear, fruncir el ceño, observar tu escritorio y hacerme nuevamente la misma pregunta que rondó toda la mañana por mi cabeza: ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió? ¿nada malo supongo, o al menos eso espero. Y con esta última reflexión abandono la sombría oficina.

**CONTINUARA?**

_Notitas de la autora:_ Holas de nuevo! Bueno antes que nada, debo aclarar que es mi primer fic, es por eso que no esta muy bien, y no me convence mucho que digamos, pero al fin y al cabo aquí esta. La verdad es que siempre quise escribir un fic de estos dos y después de ver la peli me inspire XD. Nose si hacerle una continuación, ustedes me dirán.

Quiero darle mis infinitas gracias a mi sensei Tao Jun Shinomori, que me apoyo en todo esto, me corrigió los errores del fic y además me ayudo con el titulo. En verdad mil millones de gracias!.

Y INFINITAS GRACIAS TAMBIEN POR LEER! y llegar al final sin quedarse dormidos jeje. Sean buenitos y dejen review! estoy abierta para cualquier clase de crítica, sugerencia, tomatazos y demases frutas XDD.

Besos!

aLe-DoNo.


End file.
